Dwarves
'''Dwarves were a race of Middle-earth also known as the Khazad '''(in their own tongue), '''Naugrim, meaning 'Stunted People', and Gonnhirrim, the''' ''''Masters of Stone'. History Creation ]] The Dwarves were made by Aulë, whom they themselves called Mahal, meaning “maker.” Aulë was unwilling to wait for the coming of the Children of Ilúvatar, for he was impatient and desired to have someone to teach his lore and crafts. Therefore, he made the first Seven Fathers of the Dwarves in secret in a hall under the mountains of Middle-earth. It was, however, not within Aulë's power to create life. After being reprimanded by Ilúvatar and realizing his error, Aulë offered his creations to his father to do with as he would, including their destruction. Even as the offer was made, Ilúvatar accepted and gave the Dwarves a life of their own. So when Aulë picked up a great hammer to smite the Seven Fathers and destroy his presumptuous creations, they shrank back in fear and begged for mercy. Ilúvatar was however not willing to suffer that the Dwarves should come before the Firstborn (Elves), and he decreed that the Seven Fathers should sleep underground and should not come forth until the Firstborn had awakened.The Silmarillion, Quenta Silmarillion, Chapter II: "Of Aulë and Yavanna" First Age About a century after the Elves awakened, the Seven Fathers of the Dwarves were roused. Of those seven, only the name of one is known, Durin I, who was called the deathless. Each one of the seven fathers became a king of his own clan, and each built his own great hall. Three major holds are known to have been built in the First Age. Belegost and Nogrod were built in the Blue Mountains, and the Dwarves of these holds formed alliances with the Ñoldor and fought in their wars. Durin I, on the other hand, wandered into a vale in the Misty Mountains he named Azanulbizar. In a still pool in that vale, he saw a reflection of himself with a crown of seven stars. Ever after, the constellation of stars that the Elves call Valacirca was called by the Dwarves Durin’s Crown, and it could be seen reflected in the water at any time of the day, though only Durin could see his own reflection. Durin I named the lake Kheled-zâram and proceeded to build his great hall, Khazad-dûm, in the mountains above. In the First Age, the Dwarves made alliances with the Elves, and both prospered from trade. Dwarves from Belegost invented the famous Dwarf-mail of linked rings and fashioned the finest steel the world had ever seen. They also constructed the hall of Thingol, Menegroth, and were rewarded with the pearl Nimphelos. They fought alongside Elves and Men and participated in some of the major battles of the First Age, including The First Battle of Beleriand and the Nirnaeth Arnoediad in which the Dwarves of Belegost won great renown for being the only ones able to stand against the dragon Glaurung, for 'it was their custom moreover to wear great masks in battle hideous to look upon', which 'set them good stead against dragons', and besides they were 'naturally able to resist fire better than elves or men'. In that battle, Azaghâl the Lord of Belegost was killed by Glaurung, who crawled over him. Before dying, the dwarf stabbed at the dragon's belly with his knife and 'pricked him so deep that he fled back to Angband'. The Dwarves of Nogrod were famous for the craftsmanship of their weapons. Most notable amongst their smiths was Telchar. Dwarves from Nogrod crafted the necklace Nauglamír, and Thingol requested Dwarven smiths from Nogrod to set a Silmaril into that necklace. Thus were united the greatest works of Elves and Dwarves. Those Dwarf-smiths were driven mad by gold-lust, however, and murdered Thingol and stole the necklace and the stone, igniting the bitter rivalry between Dwarves and Elves that would rage between the two races until the end of the Third Age. The Elves of Doriath pursued the smiths to their deaths and reclaimed Nauglamír. But two of the slayers of Thingol escaped from the pursuit and in Nogrod told how Dwarves were slain by command of the Elven-king, who thus would cheat them of their just reward. The Dwarves of Nogrod lamented the deaths of their kin and their great craftsmen and took thought of vengeance. Though the Dwarves of Belegost tried to dissuade them from their purpose, the Dwarves of Nogrod invaded Doriath. After a hard battle in the Thousand Caves, the Dwarves of Nogrod were victorious and took Nauglamír and the Silmaril. On their return journey to the Blue Mountains, however, the Dwarves of Nogrod were assailed by a company that included Beren, his son Dior, and many Green-elves of Ossiriand. Many of the Dwarves were slain, and Beren himself slew the Lord of Nogrod and wrested from him the necklace Nauglamír. Some of the Dwarves escaped from the battle, but they were ambushed in the slopes beneath Mount Dolmed by the Shepherds of the Trees. Some stories from the first age tell of petty Dwarves who were called Noegyth Nibin. Those were Dwarves exiled from their homes during the Peace of Arda and were the first Dwarves to enter Beleriand. It was petty Dwarves who first inhabited and carved out The Caverns of Narog, which they called Nulukkizdîn, but were later taken over by Finrod and called Nargothrond. The last of this line were Mîm and his two sons who lived at Amon Rûdh. Mîm aided Túrin in his adventures, but subsequently betrayed him to Orcs. Second Age , holding his Ring]] After the First Age most tales telling of Dwarves are about the Dwarves of the line of Durin, who are commonly called Durin’s Folk or Longbeards. Durin I enjoyed a very long life and lived through most of the First Age. Every now and then through the following ages a Dwarf was born of this line that was so alike to Durin that he was considered to be Durin reborn. Prophecy told that Durin would be reborn seven times and the coming of Durin VII would mark the decline of the Dwarves. Durin II was born in the Second Age. It is not known exactly when, but he was in power when the smith Narvi built the west gate of Khazad-dûm in the year 750. His reign was an era of great prosperity in which the halls of Khazad-dûm were greatly expanded and the Noldorin Elves of Lindon moved into Eregion to trade with the Dwarves for mithril. Population boomed because many refugees from Belegost and Nogrod, which were destroyed at the end of the First Age, moved to Khazad-dûm. Durin III was in power around the year 1600 of the Second Age. He was gifted with the seventh and most powerful of the Dwarven Rings of Power. It was the Elven smith Celebrimbor and not Sauron who gave him the ring. The rings of power did not have the effects that Sauron had intended, possibly because Aulë had made the Dwarves especially resistant to evil domination. The only apparent effect of the Dwarven rings was that the Dwarves became more greedy with gold lust, but they were not turned into wraiths like men. Sauron tried to recover the rings. Two he reclaimed fairly soon and four ended up in dragon hoards. Sauron did not reclaim the ring of Durin until the 2845th year of the Third Age when he captured Thráin II. Of the Dwarves, few fought upon either side; but the kindred of Durin of Moria fought against Sauron. Third Age In Third Age 1980, after centuries of greedy digging for mithril and other minerals, the Dwarves woke a Balrog that was sleeping in the deeps of the Misty Mountains since the First Age. The Dwarves fled Khazad-dum, which from then on was called Moria, which means "Black pit". Most of Durin's folk left for the Grey Mountains in the North, while some followed the new king, Thráin I, who briefly went to Erebor. For more than 300 years the Dwarves of the Grey Mountains prospered until the Dragons in the far North started to gain strength. Some fled to the Iron Hills, while most followed the new king Thrór to Erebor to start a new Kingdom under the Mountain. There, they prospered for over 200 years until the dragon Smaug descended in TA 2770. The King and his company went in exile South, while most of the survivors went to the Iron Hills. Durin's folk settled in Dunland, and King Thrór traveled North to Moria where he was killed by the Goblin king Azog. Thrór's son Thráin II (who had received the Last of the Seven Rings from his father before his departure) summoned all the Houses of Dwarves to war. Thus began the War of Dwarves and Orcs, in which the Dwarves destroyed all the Goblin strongholds in the Misty Mountains culminating to the great Battle of Azanulbizar where all the dwarven clans united. The Goblin hosts issuing from Moria were strong and relentless until the arrival of fresh Dwarves of the Iron Hills. The Battle ended with the victory of Dwarves, but at great cost. The Dwarven clans however were unwilling to repopulate Moria. Thráin therefore came to the Blue Mountains and established his realm there. The Wizard Gandalf was instrumental into helping Thráin's son Thorin in reclaiming the Kingdom of Erebor. Thorin gathered around him twelve dwarves, mostly from his own line, and was joined by Gandalf and Bilbo Baggins. The Quest of Erebor ended with the death of Smaug. After a quarrel with the Men and Elves over the unguarded hoard, the Dwarves - assisted by those from the Iron Hills - united with the Men and Elves to fight the attacking Goblins and Wargs, in what was called the Battle of Five Armies, where Thorin was killed. Gimli son of Glóin joined the Fellowship of the Ring as a representative of the Dwarves and befriended Legolas during the War of the Ring. After the Battle of the Pelennor Fields, a force of 30,000 Longbeards and 20,000 Men of Dale held the Lonely Mountain in a similar siege against 200,000 Men of Rhun who had taken all of Brand's lands, leaving only his capital city of Dale. The Dwarves and Men of Dale stood for three days against the Easterlings, and once the news of Sauron's death spread to the Lonely Mountain the Easterlings retreated, having lost over 100,000 troops, as opposed to the defenders who lost 14,000 Dwarves and 12,000 Men. The sturdy nature of the Mountain Rock, combined with the Dwarven masonry and the Dwarven quality of the defenders' weapons, reduced the hitting power of the Easterlings' two-armed catapults and semi-automatic ballistas, and allowed the defenders to drive the attackers from the Mountain and out of Brand's realm. After the Third Age During the Fourth Age, which began after the destruction of Mordor and Sauron, Dwarves and Men re-forged their friendship. Dáin was killed during the War of the Ring, and was succeeded by his son Thorin III Stonehelm who ruled well into the Fourth Age. During this time, Dwarves from the Lonely Mountain helped rebuild cities in Gondor and the fortress of Helm's Deep, and some went to the newly established Dwarven realm of the Glittering Caves where Gimli was lord. Nevertheless, the Kingdom of the Lonely Mountain apparently continued to prosper throughout the Fourth Age.The Lord of the Rings, Appendix A, "Durin's Folk"Unfinished Tales, Part Three: The Third Age, "The Quest of Erebor" Fourth Age Not much is known about the Dwarves in the Fourth Age. After the War of the Ring, Gimli brought a part of Durin's Folk from the Lonely Mountain to the Glittering Caves behind Helm's Deep and founded a colony there. Subsequently, Gimli went on many travels with his friend Legolas, and History lost track of their fate. Through their friendship and influence, the feud between the two races that had lasted for millennia finally ended, shortly before the departure of the last Elves from Middle-earth. It is rumored that Gimli and Legolas eventually boarded a ship that sailed down the river Anduin, out to sea and across to Valinor in the year FO 120. Gimli would thus have become the only Dwarf to ever be permitted to cross to the Undying Lands. Durin VII (the Last), retook Moria and brought Khazad-dûm back to its original splendor, and the Longbeards lived there till the "world grew old and the days of Durin's race ended." Culture Appearance ]] When Aulë created the Dwarves he had only a vague idea of what the Children of Ilúvatar should look like. Because of the threat of Morgoth over the world, Aulë made them very strong, both in body and character. Dwarves were a short, stocky race, a little taller than hobbits but much broader and heavier. Most Dwarves had thick, luxuriant beards in which they took great pride, and often forked or braided them and tucked them into their belts. They seem to have favoured simple durable clothing, coloured hoods and heavy cloaks for travelling, and belts of gold or silver. For battle their soldiers would have elaborately crafted armor and helmets, bearing various angles and styles that were trademarks of Dwarven crafting styles. Their armor was masked with symbols (after the manner of those used in forges for shielding the eyes) that were hideous to look upon. Dwarven women were alike in manner, voice and appearance to their menfolk. They were few in number, less than a third of all dwarf-kind, and they were seldom seen outside their own halls, often not venturing far due to their duties as caretakers and crafters in Dwarven society. They typically only travelled when in great need, and they usually dressed similarly to Dwarf men. This often led other folk to believe there were no women among the Dwarves, that Dwarves grew from stone when created. Few female Dwarven warriors were known, but some tales say that female Dwarves were as fierce as their male counterparts, especially in protecting their families and offspring. Dwarves were usually monogamous, and fewer than one-third of Dwarven men took a wife, the rest busying themselves with their crafts. Physiology Dwarves were a proud and stern race and were made to be sturdy to resist the dangers of their time. They were physically very strong, had great endurance, especially in the ability to resist heat and cold, and they made light of heavy burdens. Dwarves lived longer than Men , often up to two-hundred-and-fifty years. The Dwarven lords of the First and Second Age may have lived for several hundred years. Dwarves had the ability to learn new artisanal skills quickly, especially those dealing with metal or stone. Dwarves were typically stubborn, secretive, and fiercely loyal to friends. They treat and care for each other, even strangers among their kind like family. They cared greatly about mining, crafting, crafts, gold and gems, their acquisition of which often fueled the envy of the Elves. Dwarves were easily offended by rude comments, and had a propensity to hold long-lasting grudges. Dwarves were often seen as greedy, but their nature gave them resistance to many external influences, including to the evil of the Rings of Power given them. Whereas the Men who owned the nine Rings were corrupted and became the Nazgûl, the Dwarves were unaffected, save by an increase of their goldlust and hatred for anything that stood between them and what they perceived as their treasure. Crafting Dwarves were taught special skills by the Vala Aulë and spent most of their time crafting, smithing and mining in their massive underground cities. The Dwarves were some of the greatest miners ever to exist in Middle-earth. The Dwarves dug immense halls under mountains where they built their cities. Dwarven miners dug for precious minerals such as gold, iron, copper, and silver from all over mountains in Middle-earth, though the Dwarves considered coal mining degrading. In ancient times, the Dwarves found Mithril in the mines of Khazad-dûm. While mining beneath the Lonely Mountains, they discovered the Arkenstone at the Heart of the Mountain. They were also capable masons and smiths - Dwarven smithing skills were said to be rivaled only by those of the Elves, and their masonry creations were bested by none. The skill of the Dwarves was unmatched; they crafted objects of great beauty out of diamond, emerald, ruby and sapphire. Everything Dwarven was beautifully crafted and intricate. They crafted many famed weapons, armors, and items of art and beauty, among them Narsil, the sword of Elendil, the Dragon-helm of Dor-lómin and the necklace Nauglamír. Dwarven armies were vast and powerful, and possessed vast legions of soldiers, cavalry and siege weapons, and their soldiers were equipped with powerful weapons, armors and tools for battle. Many different weapons were utilized by their soldiers, such as swords, axes, throwing axes, throwing knives, and warhammers. They had a knack for starting a fire almost anywhere out of almost anything. Although they knew how, Dwarves did not farm or herd often, as they preferred to spend their time underground mining and crafting. They rather traded crafted items with men and elves in exchange for food. Architecture They built many famed halls including the Lonely Mountain , Belegost, Nogrod, Khazad-dum, the Halls of Thranduil, and Menegroth. The Dwarves also reforged the gates of Minas Tirith and rebuilt the walls of Helm's Deep after the War of the Ring. Their cities appeared to be constructed just under mountains or mountain ranges. Dwarven miners would excavate into the mountains to create an entrance, and then dig through and under the mountain to create the groundwork for their cities. Dwarven cities were absolutely massive and very expansive, reaching the far depths of the earth. Dwarves continued to mine in their cities to expand them and discover more resources like precious metals and minerals. Dwarven cities ran throughout mountains and mountain ranges, stretched up, down and side-to-side in the massive caverns beneath the surface, but it was largely unknown how cities were structured and sectioned off. In Khazad-dum, there was a section of the city known as the Chamber of Mazarbul, also known as the Chamber of Records. There were also sections of the city mentioned in the Book of Mazarbul such as the "First Hall," "Second Hall," "Third Deep," "Twenty-first hall" and the "North end."The Lord of the Rings, The Fellowship of the Ring,'' Book Two, Chapter V: "The Bridge of Khazad-dûm" The beauty of the Dwarves' cities was legend. One stronghold, Erebor (located in the Lonely Mountains), had its wealth coming from precious gems hewn from rock and in "great seams of gold running like rivers through stone." A name for where the Dwarves' were located was Phurunargian, which meant Dwarf-delving in the Common Tongue.The Lord of the Rings, Appendix F Notable Dwarven Realms * Khazad-dum, under the Misty Mountains * Nogrod and Belegost, under the Blue Mountains * Lonely Mountain (Erebor) * Grey Mountains * Iron Hills * Glittering Caves Language and Writing System Language The Dwarven language was created by Aulë when he created the Dwarves themselves, and called it 'Khuzdul', which simply meant 'Dwarvish'. The language was harsh sounding, and sounded strange to other peoples. No person who was not a Dwarf was permitted to learn any of its words, for it was guarded jealously.The Complete Guide to Middle-earth When around other races, the Dwarves seldom spoke in Khuzdul. Certainly in the First Age when they first made contact with the Elves, the only tongue in Beleriand would have been Sindarin, as the Noldor had not yet returned from Aman. As a logical consequence, Sindarin was a language used by the Dwarves. In fact, they were so impressed by the Elvish runes (the Cirth of Daeron) for writing Sindarin that they adopted them for use in their own tongue, and used them forever more.The Silmarillion, Quenta Silmarillion, Ch. X: "Of the Sindar" Writing system The Dwarves used Angerthas, a runic writing system based on Cirth. There were different variations of Angerthas, which varied by each Dwarven clan; the Dwarves of Khazad-dum had their own variation and introduced a number of unsystematic changes in the system. The Dwarves of Erebor also used a further modification of the system, which was known as the mode of Erebor. The mode of Erebor was notably exemplified in the Book of Mazarbul.The Lord of the Rings, Appendix E: Writing and Spelling, II: Writing Some examples of Angerthas were seen in notable Dwarven texts, including the Book of Mazarbul, Thror's Map, as well as other objects such as the Key to the Side-door, the key which unlocked the side door of Erebor. Weapons and armour Dwarven soldiers usually used axes as their weapon of choice because it can be used as a tool or a weapon, but in addition to axes they used hatchets, mattocks, short swords, war hammers, and very occasionaly there is mention of Dwarven archers. As for armor, Dwarves favored chain-mail and other metallic armor — the most expensive and precious of which was ring mail made of mithril. (A vest of mithril was given to Bilbo by Thorin before the Battle of the Five Armies. It was worn during the battle and later protected his nephew Frodo throughout his quest.) Gandalf said that this small coat was worth more than the whole of the Shire combined.The Lord of the Rings,'' The Fellowship of the Ring, Book Two, Chapter IV: "A Journey in the Dark" Music Many songs were sung in the halls of the Dwarves. One very notable song was "Far over the Misty Mountains Cold", also known as the "Song of the Lonely Mountain," and commonly referred by fans as the "Dwarf Song."The Hobbit, Chapter I: "An Unexpected Party" Another song sung in Dwarven culture was the Song of Durin, which told of the history of Khazad-dum (Moria) and honored Durin, first leader of Durin's Folk. Wicked Dwarves Of the races of Arda, Dwarves were the most resistant to corruption and influence of Morgoth and later of Sauron. The seven Rings of Power of the dwarves did not turn them to evil, but it did amplify their greed and lust for gold. It is said that very few willfully served the side of darkness. The Hobbit refers to these as "wicked dwarves". Of the seven houses. few fought on either side during The Last Alliance at the end of the Second Age, and none from the House of Durin ever fought on the side of evil.The Silmarillion, Of the Rings of Power and the Third Age However, in times of war, Dwarves often refused to ally themselves with Elves or Men, choosing to remain neutral or oblivious to the clashes between good and evil. During the early parts of the Third Age, it is known that in some places wicked dwarves had made alliances with the goblins and orcs.The Hobbit, Chapter IV: "Over Hill and Under Hill" It is suggested by Tolkien in some of his notes that the dwarves that turned to wickedness most likely came from the far eastern mansions (and perhaps some of the nearer ones), and came under the Shadow of Morgoth and finally turned to evil. It is however unclear if these refer to Dwarves beyond Iron Hills (the most eastern known stronghold of the Dwarves)The History of Middle-earth, Vol. XII: The Peoples of Middle-earth. Because Dwarves were not evil by nature, few ever served the Enemy of their own free will. In some of Tolkien's earliest writings the Dwarven race as a whole was portrayed as an evil creation of Melkor, but Tolkien's ideas evolved as he continued to write about the Dwarves. The Seven Clans * Longbeards, also known as Durin's Folk; originally from Mount Gundabad they also founded the great Dwarf Mansion of Khazad-dûm (a.k.a. Moria or Dwarrowdelf) in the Misty Mountains, the Iron Hills, the holds in the Grey Mountains and, finally, the Lonely Mountain. * Firebeards & Broadbeams. Originally from the Blue Mountains, they were paired but Tolkien never cleared which tribe built Nogrod and which Belegost. * Ironfists & Stiffbeards. Originated in the Far East; Orocarni. * Blacklocks & Stonefoots. Originated in the Far East; Orocarni. * The Seven Clans of the Dwarves descended from the Seven Dwarf Fathers created by Aulë Location The Dwarves lived and mined in several places throughout Middle-earth many times, which included: * Moria or Khazad-dûm and other places in the Misty Mountains * Lonely Mountain or Erebor * Mount Gundabad * The Iron Hills * The Blue Mountains or Ered Luin, where the cities Nogrod and Belegost existed during the First Age * The Grey Mountains or Ered Mithrin, although the dwarves were later driven out by dragons * The Orocarni, the Red Mountains of the East Names The Dwarves called themselves the Khazad, the name Aulë gave them; this translates as the Hadhodrim in Sindarin, and the Casari in Quenya. Casari was the common word for Dwarves among the Ñoldor, but the Sindar usually called them the Naugrim or Nogothrim, the Stunted People. Dwarves would, as a rule, not tell people of other races their real names, but take names in Westron instead, and keep their real names secret, not even on their tombs would they inscribe it. Many Dwarven names in the works of Tolkien are taken from the poetic Viking prophecies, Völuspá (Old Norse: Vǫluspá). A significant part of the prophecy describes the pagan world view of the Vikings, and in that part can be found the Count of Dwarves, which is mostly a list of names. All the dwarf names from the Hobbit are taken from that source as well as the name of Gandalf. Some other names, such as Gimli (meaning shelter from fire), and Harlan are taken from the Icelandic language, but not from Völuspá. Only a few Dwarves in the works of Tolkien have original names in Khuzdul. These include Azaghâl, and Telchar. Earlier versions of the legendarium In the earliest forms of Tolkien's Middle-earth mythology, the Dwarves were mistaken to be evil beings created by Melkor, and were also called the 'Nauglath'.The History of Middle-earth, Vol. I: The Book of Lost Tales Part One, X: "Gilfanon's Tale: The Travail of the Noldoli and the Coming of Mankind" Translations around the world References External link * Dwarves at The Encyclopedia of Arda ca:Khazad de:Zwerge es:Enanos fr:Nains it:Nani nl:Dwerg pl:Krasnoludowie pt-br:Anões ru:Гномы Category:Dwarves Category:Articles with unsourced statements Category:Races